Jonathan Ross
Jonathan Stephen Ross, OBE (born 17 November 1960) is an English television and radio presenter, best known for presenting the BBC One chat show Friday Night with Jonathan Ross during the 2000s. Ross also hosted his own radio show on BBC Radio 2, and acted as a film critic and presenter of the Film programme. After leaving the BBC, Ross then began hosting a new chat show on ITV, The Jonathan Ross Show. Other regular roles have included being a regular panellist on the comedy sports quiz They Think It's All Over and being a regular presenter of the British Comedy Awards. Links To Peel Peel was a guest on the late night Channel 4 chat show programme, The Last Resort With Jonathan Ross in October 1987, appearing alongside fellow guest George Harrison. Peel and Ross later met on another TV programme, Shooting Stars in 1995 where the DJ appeared with hosts Vic Reeves and Bob Mortimer, captains Mark Lamarr, Ulrika Jonsson and fellow guests Chris Evans and John Craven. On his 05 February 2003 show, Peel admitted to admiring Jonathan Ross' interview skills. While waiting for the Pig in the car outside the shops at the weekend, he'd heard Ross interviewing Noel Gallagher of Oasis on BBC Radio 2. Peel observed that Ross treated his guests as an equal, whereas he admitted to feeling slightly starstruck when interviewing somebody famous. Mentioned In Shows ;1987 *24 June 1987: Public Enemy, 'You're Gonna Get Yours (12 inch-Dub/Terminator X Getaway Mix)' (Def Jam) (JP: 'Bet Jonathan Ross didn't play that!') *19 October 1987: Peel says that he's been over exposed on TV recently after appearing on The South Bank Show: The Smiths and The Last Resort With Jonathan Ross. He goes on to mention about him and George Harrison who appeared with Jonathan Ross talking about the Bob Dylan concert, which Peel found horrible and Harrison finding it wonderful. *21 October 1987: (JP: 'Not what you call an easy listening I suppose, that's the Dustdevils and that comes from The Dropping Well EP on Rouska records and that was Mother Shipton and what was I going to say to you, something quite riveting at this point, oh yes my thanks to a Billy Mackenzie from Port Glasgow, for sending me birthday wishes for the Pig, whose birthday is next Tuesday. She's the one who ought to be actually on Jonathan Ross' programme and Wogan and so on.') ;2001 *17 July 2001: Peel is having to use a different studio this evening. It's a Radio 2 studio, which he describes as "fantastically hot". (JP: 'Do you think Jonathan Ross might use this studio? That's pretty exciting isn't it really?') *15 November 2001: Peel nearly missed start of show due to traffic holdup. While stationary on the motorway he phoned the Children In Need appeal on Radio Two, hosted by Jonathan Ross, and requested “Teenage Kicks”. It wasn’t played. Peel says they won’t be getting any money from him: “Play the tune, you get the money – it’s as simple as that.” ;2002 *09 May 2002: 'Swing Your Daddy' by Jim Gilstrap was played after Peel heard Jonathan Ross play it. JP rates it as one of the best singles of 1975. ;2003 *05 February 2003: (JP: 'Jonathan Ross is brilliant, much better on the radio than I think on the television to be honest, he's good on the telly, but on the radio much better because you know he treats his people as equal, because he believes that he is') External Links *Wikipedia *Twitter *IMDb Category:People